- The Troublesome Five -
by Fawkes'Flame123
Summary: Albus is worried about being sorted into Slytherin. Scorpius doesn't mind where he goes, he knows his father will be proud of him no matter what. Rose wants Ravenclaw. Molly is destined for Hufflepuff. Annalisa doesn't know where she'll go but she knows she'll love it regardless. Five friends. Different houses. A break in tradition, finally.


[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, the lovely JKRowling does.

Now, I've had a bunch of Harry stuff just waiting to be published, so here's the first. I have loads more from Quizilla and newly written ones so bare with me peeps! Also, I've got a link to a drawing I've done that goes along with this fanfic and my others on Albus Severus Potter, on my account on deviantart, just go to GothicAngelEyes and you'll see it!

I have edited and checked but sorry if anything slips.]

* * *

To say that Albus was frightened would be an understatement. He was absolutely _terrified_; actually _petrified_ is a better way to describe how he was feeling. His heart was beating frantically in his chest and his hands were shaking. _'Damn it, Albus calm down,'_ Albus could almost hear his brother whispering that as he tried to calm himself down. Standing there amongst all first years just waiting to be sorted, he stood next to his cousins Rose Weasley and Molly Weasley. Rose and Molly were nervous as well but Albus looked like he was about to pee himself. His father's words kept echoing in his head. _'Okay, come on, if the bravest man dad ever knew was in Slytherin, then it can't be that bad,' _Albus thought to himself. Professor McGonagall called the first name breaking Albus' thoughts.

"Scorpius Malfoy!"

Rose, Molly and Albus shared a look. A hush came over the Great Hall. Albus noticed that despite what Uncle Ron had told him about Malfoy's, this one looked scared as he sat down on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on his head. He didn't wear a smirk or a sneer and he had blue eyes instead of grey. An electric blue. He looked harmless to Albus, unlike what Uncle Ron had told him about the Malfoy family.

The hat didn't take that long to make his choice. The whole hall was pin drop silent. Scorpius squirmed on the stool as the hat muttered things to the boy.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus' eyes widened. Rose nearly chocked. Molly gaped. The other first years stared up in shock as the hat was removed from Scorpius' head. The whole hall was silent. Someone's fork clattered. A gasp from nearly everyone was heard. Albus saw Professor McGonagall raise an eyebrow. The Slytherin table looked shocked as the boy stood. None of them were able to understand what happened. This was a Malfoy, in Gryffindor? A few gits muttered swear words or things like 'traitor' at the young blonde but the rest of the Slytherin table just stared on. Scorpius, rather than looking upset or worried, looked relieved and rather happy. His father had talked to him about sorting. He knew his father would be proud. He knew it. He stood there facing the hall, awkwardly as everyone stared at him in shock, even the teachers looked baffled. Then, he did something that made Albus, Rose and Molly laugh. He waved. There was more silence. Pin drop silence. Then someone _'whooped'_, turning Albus saw it was James. Albus smiled at his brother's antics and watched as the rest of the table followed suit and finally the rest of the tables were clapping too, even the shocked Slytherin's well, minus those jerks who were still glaring at the Malfoy. He walked off the stage and to the Gryffindor table.

"Rose Weasley!"

"Shit," Rose muttered, her hands shaking. Albus patted her on the back, whispering a _'good luck,' _and _'be calm.'_ Molly grinned at her cousin reassuringly. She managed a faint smile and nodded at her cousins. Albus could see James who was sitting at the Gryffindor table watching expectantly. He was sitting with Fred II Weasley (both of them being just like their name sakes) and Roxanne Weasley and newly joined Scorpius. James and Fred both were in their second year with Roxy. Albus also spotted Victoire at the Ravenclaw table; she was in her 7th year. Dominique was with her too, being in third year. It was Lily, Louis, Hugo and Lucy who were yet to join Hogwarts. Albus managed to smile at his older brother who winked at him before he looked back to Rose. The hat was pretty quick on its decision.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table erupted into applause and cheers especially from Dominique and Victoire. Next to be called up was Molly.

"Molly Weasley!"

She sighed shakily before getting up to the stool. The hat sat back on her head, speaking to her as it did so.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table erupted into celebration and despite the noise they were making you could hear all the Potter-Weasley members cheering louder than all the rest (as they did for everyone who was a part of their family.).

"Annalisa Kingston!"

The girl walked up on the stage looking relatively calm. She had light brown, caramel hair that fell around her face and shoulders with strikingly bold grey-blue eyes. She sat on the stool, her eyes wondering over the hall as if she was picking out something to eat in a candy shop. Albus was shocked. Every other kid that's gone up there has been scared or at _least_ _worried_. This girl seemed fine. _'She must be on meds,'_ was the first thing Albus thought. The hat didn't take much time to deliver her house.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table erupted into cheers. She grinned and jumped off the stage, walking straight over to her table. Albus saw James clap her on the back and Fred give her a smile. She greeted them back and sat down, Scorpius on her other side. They shared a smile. Albus was brought back from his staring when his name was called.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!"

Damn, the _whole_ name? Now _everyone_ was staring at him. It's not that he didn't like his name, he did, it was just... it really drew a _lot_ of attention. Cursing, he tried to ignore the staring; he got up on stage feeling as though he could slice through the silence. Feeling awkward and terrified, he sat down on the stool. The hat was placed on his head.

"Ah another Potter eh?" the hat asked, in its weird, croaky voice. Albus jumped. He had not expected that. The hat chuckled. Albus' heart was racing. He thought he might faint.

"So what house are we going to place you in? Well, you certainly have the wit and intelligence to be in Ravenclaw, you definitely have a knack for creativity don't you Potter?" the hat asked thoughtfully.

"Umm, sure?" Albus replied, not really knowing if he should speak to this strange hat. He may be going insane. Then again, with his family, he probably already was.

"Hmm, that's not all, you have great loyalty and you seem to value hard work...But no neither Ravenclaw nor Hufflepuff shall do, while you have certain traits, they are not the house best suited to you," the hat continued.

"Not Slytherin," Albus whispered frightened.

"Not Slytherin you say? Copying your father I see. I always said he'd do well in Slytherin but he refused. Perhaps you'll be different. You certainly have bravery and courage for the Gryffindor house, but Slytherin why, it would take you all the way to greatness! There's nothing wrong with that! You have ambition, resourcefulness and I bet you're cunning too when it comes down to it –

"No, please, I can't be in Slytherin! Not there, no!" Albus whispered frantically as he started panicking. _'What would his family think? What would everyone else think?'_

"Potter, Slytherin will help you to your full potential, to gain your leadership skills, to up your ambitions, to push you to your limits. I cannot place you elsewhere that's not suited to you. You'll never feel in place, never feel at home. You'll be left behind, do you want that Potter?" the hat asked. Albus thought about this.

"No," he replied, "but I can't be in that house! My brother will –

"Potter there is nothing wrong in going to the house that suits you. Now we must hurry on because everyone is staring and quite frankly, I'd like to get off your large head," the hat remarked. Albus rolled his eyes and huffed, defeated.

"Fine," Albus huffed, "place me where I should be."

The hat took a little more time before settling on, "SLYTHERIN!"

Albus' heart sank. He was bad. He'd been placed in Slytherin? He was a shame to the family. Albus opened his eyes. Everyone in the hall was staring at him shocked. Then he stood up, dejectedly as Professor McGonagall took the hat. He thought he might cry. He felt like his world was over. Okay, that was a bit dramatic but his nightmare had come true. He looked nervously to his brother. James, unlike what Albus thought he would do, grinned and started clapping. The whole hall followed suit. He saw the rest of his cousins clapping and smiling up him. Albus felt his heart lift_ slightly_. He walked over to the Slytherin table where he met Blaises' daughter and Goyle's son. Talking to them, he noticed they seemed nice enough. Still he felt so empty and ashamed. How was he to go on? His spirits lifted a little when food came but he felt sick and empty. _'Should've protested, should've said no, but didn't and now I'm stuck.'_ At some point during dinner he looked back to James. His brother smiled right back, mouthing _'it's alright man, it's alright.'_

* * *

It was the next morning, rushing down the hall to Potions when Albus bumped straight into someone. No, correction, some people. They all collectively jumped back and fell back on their bottoms. Groaning, Albus looked up to see who he'd bumped into. Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley and Annalisa King...something? _'Kings, Kingsley? No...Kingston!'_

"God, sorry, wasn't looking where I was going," Albus apologized quickly. Scorpius smiled and shook his head.

"Little clumsy, are we cuz?" Rose raised an eyebrow, grinning. Albus rolled his eyes, blushing.

"It's alright," the Annalisa girl smiled. Albus looked to her and smiled slightly. She was wearing glasses today.

"Alright well we better get to class," Scorpius said as they got up. Albus nodded and brushed himself off.

"Sorry again," he muttered. Scorpius shook his head.

"S'alright," the blond clapped him on the back. Albus found himself grinning.

"Come on let's get going," Rose said, dragging along Annalisa who threw the boys a _'what's her problem?' _look_. _Both boys laughed and followed the girls down the hall to the dungeons. _'Huh, maybe it's not that bad after all,' _Albus thought as he had Scorpius started talking about Qudditch.

Albus' night in the Slytherin dormitories had been eventful, Scott, Goyle's son had somehow ended up hanging upside down from his bed dressings and couldn't get down. It was hilarious and it lifted Albus' spirits a little. Still, he felt miserable. He wrote to his father that night. He hoped he wouldn't be upset.

"You know, just because you're in this house, doesn't make you a bad person," Scott whispered to him that night. Albus couldn't get those words out of his head as he lay there in his bed, staring out the window. Maybe, after all, it didn't?

And to think he started off his first lesson by running straight to his very angry cousin Molly who had been holding a vial that had now spilled all over her. But hey, that's school for you and so two Gryffindors, a Ravenclaw, a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff became a group of friends. Harry replied to Albus' letter saying he and Ginny were every bit proud of him and James, despite being the troublemaker he was and teaser he liked to be, told Albus that he was very happy to have a brother in Slytherin and that it didn't change him one bit. Albus grew to accept who he was, if his family didn't care, why should he?

By the end of their first month, Albus, Scorps or Scorp as they call him, Rose, Molly and Annalisa were inseparable and by the end of their first year they'd been tagged as _'the troublesome five' _otherwise known as the _'reincarnated marauders,'_ (of course none of them being like Peter). And Albus, well he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
